


America

by Lilith888



Series: All the times they should have kissed [9]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Book 2 : Wayward Son, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Agatha Wellbelove, Mentioned Micah Cordero, after Watford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith888/pseuds/Lilith888
Summary: Penny jumps to her feet on the sofa. “Yes! We’re going on holiday!” She stops and looks at Baz. “Are you in?”Baz is still looking at me. “If you think I’m letting you traipse around a foreign country by yourselves, especially in this political climate-”Penelope is jumping again. “America!”Chapter 2, Wayward Son
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: All the times they should have kissed [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973710
Kudos: 18





	1. Penelope

** POV PENELOPE **

This is the most brilliant idea I have ever had! And I have loads of them. Like moving in with Simon. At the time I didn’t know Baz would be part of the package, but since Simon is struggling so much, I have no intention to complain. At first, they were quite annoying, always snogging and flirting. But it was definitely better than this.

Simon has barely gotten up from the couch in the last month. Baz and I have an unsaid agreement to never leave him alone. We have lessons and family; he has the couch, a tail and a pair of wings. The few times he gets up to go the bathroom or to sleep in his bed, I can almost see the silhouette of his wings marked on the couch. 

We haven’t been able to find a solution to his problem. And, how could we? Simon doesn’t talk, he simply stays there more and more doing nothing. We have no idea of what the problem is and we haven’t asked. We speak and share with him less and less because he seems to be in pain hearing us talking about our life outside these four walls.

But now, I have found the solution! Eliminate the walls. Me and Simon have always talked about having a road trip in the US and now we can do it!

Watching Baz looking at Simon I hope this trip can fix whatever is wrong in their relation. I don’t miss them being all over each other all the time, of course. But I believe it exists a perfect scenario where they are happy and kissing only when I am nowhere around. ONLY kissing. Gross, even thinking of them doing something else...

Maybe it’s better they aren’t really together now, otherwise I couldn’t face a trip with them and one hotel room. Can you imagine? Well, I don’t want to imagine.

But if I could convince Micah to come with us, we could take two bedrooms. Or maybe I could stay with Agatha. Well, it’s not really a problem now.

I run to my bedroom to start packing. I am in the middle of throwing out of it everything I own when I hear them whisper from the living room. I shouldn’t listen to them. I definitely shouldn’t. But I am worried about them and about this trip. I mean, I am their friend. How can I help them if I don’t know what’s going on? That’s why I silently crawl toward the door and sit just next to the frame.

“You sure you want go?” I hear Baz ask.

“Why not”.

“You don’t seem really excited about it”.

“I am, inside”.

“Simon”.

“Baz”.

“Please, don’t”.

“I thought we were saying each other name”.

“I can’t do this anymore”.

I am ready to burst into the room because they can’t leave each other before this trip, when Simon speaks “Then why are you still here?”

I hold my breath, waiting for Baz’s answer with fear. “You really don’t know?”

“I can’t think of a good reason for you to still be with me”.

“I can think of only one reason to leave, instead”.

“Which is?”

“You breaking up with me. You telling me to leave”.

Simon sneers “Why it should be me leaving you?”

“It’s you pushing me away”.

“Because I am not what you want anymore”.

“What the hell do you know about what I want?” Baz raises his voice, angry and flustered.

“You wanted me when I was the Mage’s heir, a fucking powerful bomb, able to destroy magic, to give you enough power to create skies full of stars. What I am now...”

“I didn’t want you for your power” I can feel his anger from here. Simon must feel the danger because he shuts his mouth. A very good choice.

“You didn’t?”

“I can’t believe you”.

“No Baz, wait”.

“What?” he really is angry. 

“Don’t go” is he really leaving? What about our trip? I have already the tickets!

“Why not?”

“Tell me why”.

“You should give ME a reason to...”

“No, I mean, why you wanted me? If not for my magic”.

“Are you really asking me?”

“Please”

After what seems like an eternity, he finally whispers “Because I love you, I always have, even when I didn’t know it, I did. But if you want to know what I love about you we have to move to your bedroom”.

“W. .. why ?”

“Because I have no intention to let Bunce know” Fuck.

“What?”

“The door isn’t close. Right Bunce?” Fuck, fuck and I slam the door.


	2. Simon

**POV SIMON**

“She, she heard everything?” I can’t believe it. It’s so embarrassing. 

“I was too angry to actually care”. 

“And now?” he sits next to me and takes my hand in his. 

“Now I need time and privacy to tell you all the reasons I wanted and still want you”. 

“There... there is no need”. 

“I think there is. You really thought I liked you because of your power?” 

Liked me, that’s not what he said before. “I couldn’t think about anything else”. 

“You saved my life that day, in the forest”. 

“Yeah, but I still had powers”. 

“And yet, you didn’t use your power. You kissed me”. 

I don’t really see where he is going with this. He likes me because I made the first move? Because kissing him was my only strategy? “I remember”. 

“You didn’t use your magic or any of your power”. 

“Yeah, I know. I had no idea how to use it. It was the only thing coming to my mind” I am a bit angry now, and sad too. 

Baz laughs “You couldn’t think of a better way to stop me?” 

“Yeah” and I took my hand away from him, because hearing him say that I was bad even as a mage isn’t really helping. 

That’s when Baz takes my face in his hands and looks at me intensively. He gets closer, probably waiting for me to withdraw before he kisses me. But I don’t want to stop him, not if this is the last time. He kisses me lightly, only taking my lip in his, sucking it a little, before letting me go. “You told me about my mum, you came to tell me all the way to my place, you stayed with me even when I put both of us in danger and you took me back from my despair” he kisses me again, like he can’t avoid doing it. Which is absurd. 

“Ok, but” and he shuts me. 

“I haven’t finished” he is whispering on my lips, which is weird, and doesn’t really help me focus on what he is saying. 

“Okay”. 

“You did all of this without your magic, without showing your power. I liked you before, I have liked you for so long I didn’t even know all the reasons anymore, because I ended up liking all of you, even your power. But” and he kisses me again, this time trying to deepen the kiss. But I am not able to respond in time because I am a fucking wreck after what he has just said. Of course, he liked me before. Of course, my power was the only thing able to make someone like him look at someone like me. And he hasn’t stop talking, not yet, but I am not sure I can listen anymore. 

“Please, stop” and I find my voice trembling. Fuck. I try to get up but he holds me. Right, vampire strength. “Please, let me go”. 

“Let me finish, then if you want me to go, I’ll go” there is pain in his voice, but I simply can’t listen. 

“I don’t want to; I know what you are about to say”. 

“You do?” 

“I am not anymore the person who saved you and the world”. 

“How fucking oblivious you are”. 

What? “What?” 

“Look at me. LOOK AT ME” and I do, because what else can I do? “I liked you because of that, but I love you because you stayed with me! I love you because you care, I love you because you kissed me without knowing the reason, because you are not scared of me, because you make me feel human! I don’t give a shit about your power, because all I want from you is for you to kiss me to save me, for you to come looking for me, for you to let me be next to you every fucking moment of my damned life!” 

He loves me. He thinks he loves me. How? “How?” 

“You are so easy to love and yet you are trying to make it difficult for me. Why?” 

“Because I can’t believe...” 

“How can I prove it to you?” 

I have no fucking idea “I don’t think you can”. 

“You want me to leave?” 

Do I? What should I do? Let him go so he could live his life? Who I am trying to fool, I am not a hero, not anymore “No”. 

“Good”. 


	3. Baz

** POV BAZ **

That’s all I need to hear, because this is my last chance. I know it. It’s all or nothing, and I want it all. I want him to let me stay here, closer to him, able to hug, kiss and lose myself in his presence. Like our first weeks together. What we have now is still something but I won’t lie, it’s not enough. Now it’s all in. I have said all I could have said so, there is only one thing left for me, for us.

“ There is a two-fold  _ Silence _ — sea and shore — Body and Soul” I start repeating at the door.

“What are you doing?”

“Silence charm, I think Bunce has heard enough. And I want some privacy”.

Simon is sitting on his bed, clearly uncomfortable, while I repeat the spell a couple more times “What is it? The spell I mean”.

“It’s a poem, Edgar Allan Poe”.

“I like it”.

“It gets a little darker, like all his works”.

“ Mm ”.

I get closer to him, sitting on the bed and turning his head so I can look him in the eyes “Can I kiss you?”

“Why?”

“Because I want to” and I do it, before he stops me, before I stop myself for the fear of pushing him too much. That’s what has brought us apart in these months. He kisses me back, slowly, unsure, like I am about to change my mind “I missed this so much” I whisper on his lips.

He takes a big breath, before answering “Me too”.

“Simon” I kiss him again before looking straight in his eyes “I want you to understand how much I care about you; how much I want you. But I need you to stop me if I do something wrong”.

“Something wrong?” he is a little scared.

“Something that’s too much for you” I stroke his cheek tenderly, trying to put every bit of my love for him in the gesture. He nods, a little uncertain, but I can’t stop, not now “Good” and I kiss him again. My hands are on his shoulders but I want to let them find every inch of skin, to regain some confidence with his body. The skin of his wings is different, almost alien, but it’s pleasant to touch, especially along the junctures. I pass a fingernail along its length and Simon sighs. “It this okay?” I ask while kissing his neck.

“Yeah, it’s... nice. For me at least”.

“Why shouldn’t it be nice for me too?” and I do it again.

“Because they are awful”.

“I think they are pretty cool. What did you say to me once? Wicked” and I suck his neck.

He laughed a little “It’s totally different” his moans are charming me and I would love to hear them for the rest of my eternal life.

“I have a request” I start stroking the skin between his t-shirt and his trousers.

“What?” no arguing, good.

“I want you to tell me if I do something wrong, yes. But also, if I do something good” and I kiss his clavicle. But there is not enough skin I can reach.

“Mm” he answers.

“Is this good?” I ask, my lips still on his chest.

“Yes” he whispers.

“Take off your t-shirt" he looks at me with wide eyes “Or I could take it away for you” I reach the edge on his back and start removing it, being careful about his wings and reactions. “Is this okay?” I ask once I have done.

He nods, before trembling fingers reach the buttons of my shirt and finally, after weeks, months of dreaming about this, Simon Snow is getting me naked. “Fuck” he swears.

“What?”

“You are... fit” and tries to cover himself with his t-shirt.

“And you are sexy as hell” and I throw away both the pieces of clothing.

“Don’t lie to me” his mood is quickly changing, suddenly aware of his partial nudity.

“Let me prove it to you” and I push him down, to lay on the bed. I have noticed in these months how he usually  folds his wings so he can lay on his back. I gently put them in position before sitting on his lap and kiss him, deeply, slowly, my hands in his hair. I pass to his neck, kissing a trail where there are already a few little signs of my earlier passage. I reach one of his nipples to suck it just a couple of times. He is already panting, more and more rigid as I go down with my mouth. When I am finally rubbing my nose on his belly, his unperfect, lazy belly I inhale deeply, feeling his arousal and licking a slow trail down to his trousers.

“Baz” he almost whimpers.

“Let me, please” I slowly undo his trousers’ button and when he doesn’t stop me, I pull them down his legs. I take my time to look at all the freckled skin sprawled under me. And that’s the moment my fangs decide to show themselves. Fuck. I put my hand in front of my mouth to cover them and Snow notices it.

“Are you ok?”

“Mm”.

He sits and reaches my hand to take it away “Let me see them”.

“Still wicked?”

“Absolutely” and laughed a little “Is it a problem?”

“In a few they’ll be back where they belong”.

“I don’t mind them” he is the one reassuring me now. Always ready to save the situation.

“I know but... I don’t want to risk scratching you”.

“Oh” he seems to think about something really hard and I manage to see the moment in which he makes his decision “Then I’ll guess we’ll have to... use our hands, until they come back up at least” oh. OH! He reaches my pants and undo them. I help him take them off and now we are facing each other, almost naked, both totally imperfect.

Our hands begin to discover our bodies. When  finally my fangs go back where they use to hide, we are both panting, our underwear long gone, my neck covered in love bites and I am relieved to be able to kiss him, his mouth first, his neck and then all the way down his body.

“Baz” he calls me in surprise.

“Good?” I ask, looking up to his face.

“Wicked”.


End file.
